A Crushed but Fulfilled Dream
by Fly On Aya
Summary: Iggy have always wanted to have wings and be able to fly. And he witnesses his dreams be crushed by Max. Somehow, his dreams come true... For a day. WARNING: STUPIDITY


**A/N: Once again, witness how I'll fail this oneshot with my non-witty writing skill that everyone in this household of mine criticizes.**

**Iggy: (writes in a clipboard) Needs more self-confidence.**

**Max: (nods in agreement) Lacks bigger, longer, words-that-only-adults-use words.**

**Fang: (shrugs) Too loud.**

**Me: HURTFUL!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MR. Never have, never will; no matter how much I sacrifice to Jimmy Pattie.**

**Max: Ew. Who's that?**

**Me: The guy who made you. James Patterson.**

**

* * *

**

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY! I THINK ABOUT IT EVERY NIGHT AND DAY! SPREAD MY WINGS AND -"

"IGGY! Shut the hell up!" Max screamed upstairs. "I'm sleeping! Everyone is sleeping! So forget about your worthless dreams and sleep already!"

Iggy dared to yell back to Max. "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELIEVE -"

And of course, Max shouted back. "You will never be able fly! You will never touch the sky! It's useless to think about it every night and day! You will never have wings or even fly away!"

Just like that, all Iggy's hopes and dreams to be able to have wings and to fly were crushed by Max's hurtful but candid words like a ladybug.

Iggy stared at the blank ceiling then turned his head to glare at the bright night sky.

_I want to touch you, but you're so far away. My hands ache to grasp your fluffy clouds, yet Max's unquestionable concepts ring true. I want to feel the strong wind blowing through my face as I glide in your hands. _

_My dreams fade away. . . Human beings with wings that can fly? No more._

Iggy closed his eyes as fatigue seized him and the darkness enveloped his sight.

* * *

It was morning and they were all outside, feeling the fresh air all around them. The sun shone brightly above their heads, the grass were as green as ever. Max, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel all ran to Iggy in glee.

"Iggy! Guess what? We have wings! Look!" Angel tugged at Iggy's shirt sleeve and beamed up to him.

Iggy waited. Sure enough, they stretched their wings. Max's were over thirteen feet in wingspan, her feathers a light brown, like a hawk's. Fang's were two feet longer that Max's. They were raven black and beneath the sun rays, they seem to be the color of indigo. Nudge's were a chocolate brown and ten feet long. Gazzy's and Angel's were pale blond, an almost white but not quite. Gazzy's were eight feet long, where Angel's were a little over six feet.

Iggy, in awe, dropped his jaw. Max laughed at him. Fang clapped his shoulder. Gazzy said, "Iggy, you have wings too."

Iggy rolled his shoulders and he felt it. _There. . ._ He didn't know how, so he improvised. In a heartbeat, he pushed his shoulders then back and the wind behind him made a Whoosh! sound.

Iggy's eyes widened and looked over his shoulder. Iggy's were over fifteen feet long, like Fang's. But they were blond with a pink, like his hair. He unfurled them longer and once again, Iggy dropped his jaw.

His wings were the most beautiful and heavenly to his eyes. He never would have thought his dreams would come true.

"Can I. . ." Iggy can't seem to ask the question directly.

They all nodded, their eyes shining in happiness.

"How do I. . ."

"Flap them up and down," Nudge answered Iggy's almost inaudible whisper. "Then do it faster; you'll feel yourself being lifted."

So Iggy did what Nudge instructed. He flapped them slowly, then he gradually increased the speed and the strength. And he felt it; the wind was lifting him. He cried out in elation and motioned for the others to do it with him.

Iggy never felt this happy before in his life. He pushed up then down and paused. _Up, down, pause. Up, down, pause_. He closed his eyes and just let the sky's hands caressed his whole body.

Iggy glided to the right and to the left. He saw Max and the others cheerfully playing up in the air. Then Max flew over to him and -

* * *

- slapped him in the face.

Iggy shot up in his bed and felt the strange throbbing in his left cheek.

"Ow. . ." he mumbled and rubbed his aching head. He turned up his head and saw Max staring at him. "What the hell was that for?" Iggy demanded and glared at Max.

"You were screaming in your sleep. I had to wake you up -"

Iggy interrupted her. "You could have thrown cold water in my face or just shook me awake! But no! You're Max so you just have to slap me in the face!"

Max continued on, as if Iggy never interrupted her. "- because Angel and Nudge are almost _this_ close to calling a exorcist. And let me finish next time, OK?"

Iggy disheveled his hair and remembered the dream. "I had the weirdest dream. . ."

"No word about it. Fang made breakfast. Get off your butt and we need bacon!"

"But -"

"No buts! Get up! Or Total will drag you out of here!"

"But, Max -"

Max shot him a look. "Shut it, Iggy. I don't want to hear about your stupid little dreams, OK?" Max left and slammed the door behind her.

Iggy stuck out his tongue behind her. "Meanie. . ." Iggy mumbled. He dropped on his pillow again and threw an arm over his eyes.

_I wanted to tell her because the dream totally felt real_.

* * *

Max trudged downstairs and saw Fang's, Nudge's, Gazzy's, Angel's eyes on her.

Max let out a breath and pushed the hair out of her eyes. "Did he suspect a thing?" Fang asked in his deep, husky voice.

Max shook her head no. Their shoulders fell as they exhaled the breaths they didn't know they were holding. "That was close."

Max dropped to the floor and looked at Nudge and Angel. "I told you two not to mess with him!"

"But, Max!" Nudge and Angel whined. "We're tired of keeping this a secret from Iggy! Besides, his face was so hilarious!" They started giggling.

Max rubbed her back because it's aching again. Max walked outside and breathed in the air.

Max took off her jacket and let her glorious wings free from their cages beneath her spine.

_I'm sorry, Iggy. But this is for your own good._

_YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE MADE THOSE STINK BOMBS AND DROPPED THEM IN OUR ROOMS! My room still smell like rotten eggs and spoiled milk!_

_

* * *

_

Three days later. . .

"YOU GUYS MESSED WITH MY BRAIN AGAIN! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?"

"YOU STINKED UP OUR ROOMS!"

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO MESS WITH MY BRAIN! IT'S INHUMAN AND ONLY WHITECOATS DO THAT!"

"WE DON'T CARE! THANKS TO YOU, OUR CLOTHES WOULD FOREVER SMELL LIKE TEN-DAY OLD OMELET WITH SOUR CREAM!"

Iggy laughed. "Yeah. . . That was hilarious."

"IGGY!"

* * *

**A/N: See? Horrible and a waste of time. But anway, try to read and review. Thanks! RnR?**


End file.
